The Blizzard
by Sephorium
Summary: While attempting to find shelter from a devastating blizzard on a mission, Hinata ends up in an abandoned cabin. Whilst attempting to wait it out she finds out she is not alone but is trapped inside with the most wanted missing nin in all the lands. SasuHina. AU. Rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata had never been sent alone on a mission before, and while feeling proud and excited she was also terrified of going alone into the world with no back up.

Her father didn't like the idea of course, god forbid Hinata accomplish anything in life. She had just been accepted into the ranks of Anbu and her first mission was to be carried out alone and in complete secrecy.

It didn't seem like all that dangerous a mission however and it would only take a week to accomplish.

The thought comforted her slightly and she let out a gusty sigh of relief in response. Many things had happened in the last few years; she had passed her jounin exams at age sixteen, Naruto became hokage at age eighteen after the war was won, unfortunately with a few casualties, including her beloved cousin Neji.

She had given up on pursuing Naruto since the attack on Konoha where he had never responded to her confession. Instead she had become a close friend and one of Naruto's special people.

She was happy for him; he had managed to end up with the person he'd been in love with since before he was a Genin, Sakura. Who had after hundreds of failed attempts, finally accepted Naruto's invitation to a date. And she assumed she realised what a gem Naruto could actually be, childish tendencies aside.

She smiled and hoped one day she could be as happy as Naruto was, and avoid having to marry within her own clan as countless others had before her.

She stuffed the last of her provisions into a backpack and wrapped herself in a long white cloak that reached her ankles and had a fluffy pullover hood. Underneath she wore a metal mesh shirt, a long sleeved lavender shirt and on top of that the Anbu vest and pants.

Finally she placed her Anbu mask over her face, an arctic hare was the animal it was based on and it featured two small protruding bunny ears from the top.

She was rather nervous about where her mission took her. She was required to carry a sealed scroll that could contain anything from a hidden technique to a concealed item, to the land of Iron. She had never encountered the Samurai of the land but she hoped she would be welcome as they knew of her arrival and how she would be dressed.

She took another reassuring breath and pulled the backpack onto her back before sneaking out the window at the back of her apartment. She had recently moved out of the Hyuuga compound to escape the constant smothering of her father, much to his disapproval.

She left a small note on her dining table for anyone that might look for her to explain she was going away for a few days and stating when she should be back provided all goes well.

It was nearly midnight but she had to leave at night to ensure nobody would spot her, revealing your identity as an Anbu was considered a big no no. In minutes she was speeding away, scroll safely attached to her Anbu vest and backpack safely secured to her back as not to slow her down.

She hopped from tree to tree, her speed was unrivaled by all except Naruto himself when in nine tails chakra mode. It was one of the reasons she was both chosen to be a member of anbu and also as the person to take care of this specific job as stealth and speed were key.

She stopped in the afternoon at the border of the land of fire and took a few hour nap on a tree branch, ensuring to be out of view from anyone that might walk below her. And in the evening continued on until she reached the border of the land of Earth where she ensured to mask her chakra and avoid every person she could possibly come into contact with.

The nations were at peace after the war where they had banded together to defeat Madara but she did not want to and could not answer any of their questions pertaining as to why she was travelling through their lands.

She was warned of the complete secrecy she had to keep regarding this task. It took a day more of travelling but she managed to cross the border of the Land of Earth again and into the Land of Iron.

She slowed down and followed a path through the snow for another long day and sleepless night. She was nervous again and it was so bitterly cold that even her cloak couldn't stop her petite frame from shivering in the biting winds.

She was surprised when someone dropped down besides her and before he could even touch the ground Hinata had jumped back and already had her hand encircled around the hilt of her Katana.

She relaxed however when she recognised the description of the man and instead reached on her other side for the scroll. They exchanged no words but he accepted it from her and gave her a curt nod before literally disappearing from sight.

She blinked, trying to track the man's chakra but he was already long gone. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was curious what was in that scroll and why she had to deliver it to a nation they had no affiliation with and that has never taken any side in the war.

She dropped the dangerous thought and turned around to head back to Konoha. Quite frankly she was exhausted and in the last three and a half days she had gotten barely a few hours of sleep. But still it had gone well; she hadn't run into a single hostile person or had to exert any additional energy than it took to travel here.

She really would be back in a week if she managed to continue like this. She stopped and reached into her backpack, popping open a bottle of soldier pills and slipping two into her mouth. She needed all the strength she could get to get out of this freezing land before she froze to death.

She continued on but before long she heard a whistling noise and in a split second had rolled away from where she was, four shuriken now stuck out the snowy ground in her place.

"Byakugan!" she near whispered, again trying not to give away her techniques or identity.

She was surrounded by a group of four shinobi. One was Jounin level, two Chunin and one genin level.

Why they had attacked her she didn't know, and what she was even more confused about was why there were sound ninja in the Land of Iron. They had to be up to something, but then again could she really judge them after she had just delivered an unknown secret scroll herself just earlier.

She dodged as kunai were thrown directly at her face and regretted having to pull her katana from the sheathe. She hoped the entire journey would be smooth sailing but that was hardly ever the case with such distances covered.

She wanted to use the katana to limit her chakra use as much as possible but when she heard the piercing sound erupting from a snow white flute, she knew she needed to be faster and more sly if she wanted to survive this in one piece.

Her palms lit up a light blue and she knocked out the weakest one first with a gentle fist to the back of his neck, he instantly fell to the ground and she heard a hiss of anger erupt from the jounin of the team.

He then raced forward and managed to slice into her shoulder before she disabled the same arm by blocking the tenketsu points in his shoulder.

His arm hung uselessly by his side but this only seemed to enrage him further as he used his other hand, rather clumsily to turn the biting wind into just that, the solemn tune erupting from his flute used the winds to slice through her arms and legs and caused a chip in the side of her porcelain mask.

She gasped and was now bleeding rather significantly. She incapacitated the female Chunin that attempted to strike her own neck instantly and she fell to the ground.

She had always hated unnecessary killing and she had always preferred incapacitating threats rather than causing irreversible harm.

There were two left now and as the last standing Chunin attempted to deliver a would be fatal blow, she sliced into the side of said arm and the next hit was a gentle fist to the side of his neck.

And then there was one left, the biggest threat and the only one who apparently had a dangerous weapon. Her first plan of business was to disarm him, which she didn't think would be too difficult considering she had already disabled his prominent arm. The man had spiky black hair, beady eyes and an ugly red scar that travelled from the right of his bottom lip to his chin.

He really wasn't much to look at but Hinata had no intention of doing so anyway, she was on the last bit of her energy and desperately couldn't afford to spend anymore on useless fights.

She pushed chakra to her feet and charged at him, spinning a kick that knocked the small instrument straight out of his hand.

Before she could knock him out though he had managed to cut through her side with a tanto before he was knocked unconscious a split second later.

She resisted the urge to vocalise her pain and pressed a gloved hand to her side trying to stop the blood flow. It was worse that the shoulder wound but neither were too deep. She could tell from her extensive medical training that there was no damage to her organs but the bleeding needed to be stopped regardless.

"Itai," she mumbled as she prodded at the offending injury. She needed to wrap it but she had to get away from the bodies littered around her.

She wasn't worried they would wake up any time soon, the Gentle Fist technique tended to last hours, if not the unconsciousness, then the temporary paralysis that ensued from the severing of chakra paths. She was worried about being discovered by anyone else however; the team of sound ninjas that had found her had been bad enough. And had she been any crueller she probably would have ended all of them.

But instead she secured her pack and continued on her path as fast as she could carry herself at her current levels of exhaustion.

Before she could get even remotely close to the border of the Land of Iron the wind howled and she felt a giant blizzard begin to stir. She refrained from cursing, as was in her good nature and attempted to find shelter from the dangerous weather.

The snow was so dense and came down so fast she could barely see a thing. She was shaking like a leaf and her usually petal pink lips were a sickly shade of blue, not that anyone could see that through her Anbu mask though.

She had never been in such cold weather, and she hated to admit that she had not prepared well enough for it, especially with how shredded her current outfit was after the fight she had just been involved in.

The other team was in a worse situation however because she was certain they would freeze to death in their unconscious state. Not that she had time or energy to worry about them when she was at risk of just that herself.

She noticed the faint outline of a cabin through the snow and with the last of her energy she trudged towards it, hoping nobody was home and she could rest out of the bitter cold for a few hours.

She fell over nothing a few meters from the door and all but dragged herself the rest of the way, reaching up with great difficulty for the doorknob and slamming it not too quietly behind her.

She leaned back against the door and clutched her hand to her still bleeding side, self preservation kicking in before she passed out.

What she hadn't noticed however was a cloaked figure sitting on a bed towards the end of the room. Glowing red eyes studied her unconscious form with interest, he had just managed to get out of the snow a few minutes ago and hadn't expected an unwelcomed guest to share his space.

He examined the form on the floor and after ensuring that it was in fact unconscious he stood from his position on the bed and walked towards it.

He cloak covered most of it but as he bent down and pulled off her mask he thought he recognised her. He couldn't be sure because her eyes were closed but the long midnight hair and porcelain skin was reminiscent of a certain Hyuuga he had barely known years ago. Not that she had long hair back then.

He debated killing her or throwing her back out into the snow to freeze to death but somehow her peaceful face and slow breathing soothed him and decided on a whim to be merciful.

What he did though was pull the backpack off from behind her and removed the countless weapons from her vest, namely her katana, shuriken and kunai. He wasn't going to give her any advantages if she decided to attack him.

He did her a kindness and placed her gloved hand back over the most serious of her many wounds and returned to the bed where he lay in wait.

Perhaps being trapped in an abandoned cabin during this blizzard would be so boring after all.

oOo

 _Ooh I wonder what will happen?_

 _Yes I started another story yet again, I know I'm terrible but I get too many ideas and often lose track of where I want to go with my older stories. Kind of feels weird to continue them because my writing style changed a lot and every time I try go back and read my stories to remember them I just cringe lmao._

 _Oh well please review if you liked it and want to know what will happen next, I will try to update this as soon as possible but no promises since I have 2 essays due this week that I have currently neglected to write because I'm a great student._

 _Until next time~_

 _Jess._

 _P.S I'll probably just make up stuff that isn't true to the anime but you can consider it an AU_

 _I haven't actually completed Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just make something clear in case you're confused. This Sasuke in my AU did not play a role in the war, meet the past hokages or have a change of heart. He is still the same murderous vengeful maniac that killed Danzo and wanted to destroy Konoha.**

 **Like I said AU.**

oOo

About an hour later the girl awoke. Her neck and back ached but that was the least of her worries with her depleted chakra stores and numerous wounds. They had all stopped bleeding but they were immensely painful.

"Itai…" She mumbled and reaching for her backpack she froze when she couldn't feel it there. She began to panic further when she could not find a single weapon on her.

Her eyes snapped open from their groggily half open state and took in the sight of swirling red directly in front of her.

She squeaked in surprise and bashed her head into the door behind her. So far she was doing a _great_ job of looking graceful. Her father would probably mock her right now, were he here.

There was a dark chuckle but she tried to ignore it and swallow back her embarrassment.

She rubbed the back of her head tenderly and looked back at the handsome face before her. She instantly recognised him and it did nothing to make her current situation feel less dangerous.

She was weapon-less, near chakra-less and trapped in the same cabin as a homicidal maniac who is at the top of every bingo book.

Her face started to go red at the proximity of his face to hers, at age eighteen she had still never kissed anyone or had much contact with boys at all really.

"Uchiha-san?" The girl asked. It was more of an ambiguous 'is that you?' and 'what are you doing?' than an actual question but he responded anyway.

"Hn?" It was evidently sarcastic and it made her feel all the more uncomfortable. She was a shy girl and didn't have a lot of people skills.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, in a voice that sounded like butter melting.

He didn't reply and continued to stare into her eyes with his sharingan spinning dangerously.

"Where is my stuff?" She asked again this time his unimpressed expression morphed into a smirk and he rose from his haunches to point to the other side of the room where it sat leaning against the wall along with her weapons.

She moved to stand up to fetch it but stopped when Kusanagi came to rest threateningly near her throat.

Her eyes shifted from staring longingly at her pack to straight up into his crimson eyes. She had always been warned not to look into an Uchiha's eyes but she didn't care. She was certain he wouldn't have a hard time killing her if he wanted; he was way out of her league.

She wasn't sure she could stand up if she tried, all she knew was that she needed to treat her wounds or they would probably become infected.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" She asked, staring into the crimson abyss of his eyes. The only thing that gave away her fear was the waver in her voice.

He seemed to think on this question for a moment before he responded, "I don't know." This did nothing to reassure her but the blade had moved away from her neck and she nodded in acknowledgement.

She went to move again but received a verbal warning in response.

"Don't."

She sighed in frustration at his aggressiveness, what was she going to do to him in her current state anyway? Bleed on him?

"Can you get me antiseptic, gauze and bandages then please?" she asked hopefully. She always came prepared for the worst; even though she could heal herself she was unable to do so in her current state.

A few moments later she hissed in pain as the antiseptic came in contact with the wound in her shoulder; it was both ice cold and stung like absolute hell.

The Uchiha eyed her from a relaxed position on the bed. She was lucky he was feeling so merciful today, he had both not killed her and gave her some of her stuff back. He wasn't sure what he planned to do with the petite girl but for now he was happy to have her company, he had been alone for such a long time he couldn't remember the last time he had conversed with anyone other than himself.

"Um, do you mind?" she asked shyly, cheeks flushed. Her Anbu vest and cloak were off and she looked ready to remove the long sleeved lavender shirt that was the last opaque layer of defence for her body from his piercing eyes.

An almost cheeky smirk graced his face as he responded, "In fact I do."

She frowned, flushing red as his eyes continued to watch her. Why did he have to make things harder than the already were? She was at risk of getting her throat slit if she moved from where she was sitting but he wouldn't turn around while she changed?

She sighed and turned around on the spot, her back now facing him and her front facing the door. She felt vulnerable like this too, but she knew it was irrational. If he wanted to kill her he would have just as much of an easy time doing it with her front facing him than her back. At least this way she wouldn't see her death coming.

She pulled off her shirt and the icy cold mesh shirt beneath and did her absolute best to ignore the eyes boring into the pale flesh of her back. She continued to treat herself with the antiseptic before applying bandages to the most prominent wounds; her shoulder, ribs and a particularly nasty cut on her left bicep that she hadn't noticed was so deep before.

She then begrudgingly pulled on her bloodied and dirty clothes, leaving the mesh shirt behind on the ground. It was too cold and her icy skin did nothing to warm the metal. Finally she covered herself with her cloak and turned to face the other way again, pulling her knees closer to her for warm. She was sure her foetal position looked _so_ intimidating, but she didn't care.

His eyes were still glued to her, she wasn't sure if it was out of caution or something else.

"I thought I told you not to move," He said sounding fairly threatening. But she ignored him this time, staring absentmindedly out the window, seeing nothing but the intense blizzard. She wondered how long such an event could last, she prayed not much longer.

He was irritated at being ignored but he didn't do anything about it. Technically she was still in the same spot and hadn't left his line of sight.

She wondered why he was so controlling but she assumed it had something to do with trust issues. Had she been in a better state she might have been dumb enough to try attack him and bring him back with her but in her critical state she knew she wouldn't have had a chance.

She sat and visibly shivered wishing she was allowed free access to her supplies, she had a warm jersey in there that would warm her significantly in this weather.

"Uchiha-san-" She began but was interrupted by the man.

"Call me Sasuke." The surname just brought back horrifying memories of the massacre every time he heard it.

"A-Alright. Sasuke-san can I fetch something from my bag?" She finished, the name sounding strange on her tongue, not recalling once in her life that she had ever referred to him on a first name basis; or really at all.

She also felt indignant about having to ask his permission to access her own stuff but in favour of self preservation she decided to swallow her pride.

"No," Was his simple response.

"Really, what am I going to do to you in my current state?" She asked, actually sounding on the verge of being irritated; which was saying a lot for Hinata.

He seemed to think on that and agreed with her, he could kill her before she even tried to hurt him, as he had done to many before her.

"Fine but even touch a weapon and I'll separate you from your head," he eventually replied. She grimaced at the ugly threat but had no intention of trying anything anyway.

She tried to stand and stumbled forward, only managing to keep her balance using the wall to support her. She all but crashed to the floor at her backpack but sighed in relief once she had pulled on the sweater, it was significantly warmer.

She then crawled to the wall in front of the old dusty bed and decided to sleep there. The floor was hard and uncomfortable but she was so exhausted she couldn't care less.

She used her rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow and was out cold a few moments later.

Sasuke scoffed at how comfortable she seemed to be around him, dangerously so. One should never fall asleep in the company of the enemy. But again he supposed she was right, she was already at his mercy one way or another.

He hoped the storm would end soon though; he had big plans. He was less than impressed that he was stopped by a natural phenomenon but really how long could a blizzard last?

He regretted thinking that the next morning when he awoke from his aware slumber and it had not stopped. The snow outside the door was up to his knees and piling up every second.

He closed the door and looked back at the near unconscious girl, she had been asleep for around 15 hours and he was starting to get bored.

Hadn't the whole reason he hadn't killed her to be to stave off boredom? He strode over to her peacefully sleeping form and lightly jabbed her in the stomach with his foot.

He regretted it when she grabbed his ankle in reflex and tripped him to the floor. Before he had even hit the ground though he had rolled on top of her and had pinned her to the ground.

In an instant her face had gone from snow white to cherry red.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke-san?" She cried, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice. His close proximity was totally not acceptable and she shut her eyes to protect them from his terrifying red ones.

"What do you mean? You're the one that pulled me onto you." He explained slyly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I did?" She asked in confusion, not remembering the reflex in her sleep.

The close proximity to his face was making her head spin, not to mention how his near rock hard torso was crushing hers under him.

"Please get off of m-me," She stammered turning her face away from him, trying not to think of the pain of her battered body beneath him.

He appeared to yield and pulled himself up into a standing position. Hinata sat upright once more and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Looking outside she realised both how long she'd been sleeping and that the blizzard was worse than before. She had not packed enough food to get stuck here.

But at least now she had chakra, which was a plus. She planned to heal herself but stopped once more when the black haired man continued to bore through her with his eyes. Eyes she probably still shouldn't look into but that were so oddly captivating that it was hard to resist.

She hardened her resolve and started peeling the layers of clothes from her body, grimacing as the warmth she had felt faded and was replaced by an icy embrace.

When she got down to the lavender shirt she turned away, embarrassed. She couldn't wait to get out of the awkward situation she was in. And she planned to tell nobody she had ever seen the Uchiha here and done nothing to try capture or kill him.

Sasuke continued to stare at the bare silky skin of her back, which was entirely visible apart from the bandages she had applied the day before. She started to unwind the one around her ribs, the whole time a hand was wrapped protectively across her chest just in case.

Then her hand lit up a light cyan colour before she pressed it against her side. In a minute the wound had completely closed.

Sasuke had stopped staring at her back however and was studying her healing technique with his sharingan, very interested in it. It was different to any healing technique he had ever seen.

She sighed with relief and began to unwind the bandages from around her shoulder when her hand was grabbed. She nearly jumped out of her skin and her face burnt red immediately when his face appeared next to her and he could _definitely_ see the front of her.

He wasn't looking at her chest though, simply at her hand that had stopped glowing.

"S-sasuke-san?" she squeaked, exceptionally embarrassed. She had begun violently shivering again but she wasn't sure whether it was from the icy cold weather on her bare skin or the crimson globes that had definitely gravitated from looking at her hand to looking _elsewhere_.

He released her hand which immediately went to help cover her ample chest. Her skin was like ice itself and she really needed to finish up before she got sick or froze to death. To her relief he turned away and she removed the bandage in a swift motion, ignoring the way it stung and began healing her shoulder, which was healed just as quickly as her ribs.

And lastly she healed the deep cut on her arm which she unwrapped so fast that it started bleeding again, and she hissed with pain.

The rest of her wounds weren't serious enough or painful enough to waste chakra on but she turned to her bag, planning to grab her ointment only to find the way there blocked by a much taller Uchiha.

He still faced away from her and appeared to be thinking about something. There was no way she was going to walk past him so exposed again and had the thought to cover herself with the thick white cloak that was sitting on the floor.

She gently shoved passed him and grabbed the healing ointment from her bag, dousing the rest of her wounds, including a few thin cuts on her thighs. It would take a bit longer than healing them herself but she was certain that she would be just fine now.

He was watching her so closely that she wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps he had been trying to study and mimic her healing technique? But that would be impossible for him without having the byakugan.

She had altered the healing techniques she had been taught in her medical training and combined it with the Hyuuga abilities to alter chakra pathways. Allowing her to heal faster and also to heal chakra related wounds with ease.

She hadn't shown anyone this technique yet as she was still developing it, but she supposed she understood why he would be interested in it.

"Y-you won't be able to do it," She said gently. He looked irritated at her but simply replied with a "Hn".

She looked outside but sighed at the distinct lack of change in the weather. At least she felt much better now and had enough chakra to feel comfortable. When chakra is low it's a draining force itself and had probably been the reason she had passed out the previous day.

She pulled on the lavender shirt, jersey and Anbu vest before wrapping herself in the cloak again. She was still shivering but eventually they would absorb her body heat and warm her up.

She dug around again in her backpack and pulled out some tinned ramen. It was cold but at least it would ease the aching in her stomach. Sasuke still watched her, she wondered if he had eaten anything either.

"Do you want some?" She asked, being a lot kinder than she needed to be to an enemy of her village. She didn't see the point in making an enemy while being stuck with him though.

He hadn't done anything to hurt her, apart from a few threats. 'And inappropriate glances' she added, her cheeks dusting pink again.

"Hn," was his short and apparently typical response. She had not spent enough time with the man to have any idea about his mannerisms but he really wasn't much of a talker. But it was fine because neither was she.

She pulled another can out of her bag and handed it to him. He accepted it but didn't thank her; honestly she didn't expect him to though.

She rubbed her temples as her head pounded painfully. This mission was supposed to go smoothly, she wasn't supposed to be stuck in a cramped cabin amidst a seemingly endless blizzard with Sasuke Uchiha.

She wondered why he had let her live. Naruto had told her what Obito said about Sasuke's past. She knew he sought vengeance and she knew of his madness. She was a part of Konoha, so why spare her?

She looked up at him, certain he had barely taken his eyes off her since she arrived, and asked that very question.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

His eyes proceeded to connect with hers as a wide smirk spread across his handsome face. She shivered, not liking the look at all and discarded the empty can of ramen in case she needed to defend herself.

She could sense the powerful and dark aura of the man and she suddenly felt like she'd prefer braving the dangerous weather than be in his presence.

Maybe if she ran fast enough she'd be able to get through the storm before she froze to death? But no that wouldn't work, she had no idea what direction Konoha was in and couldn't see for more than several metres in front of her.

"Boredom," was his eventual response and the way he said it ruffled her figurative feathers. She was entertainment for him? Whatever that was supposed to mean.

She frowned and her brows furrowed, still not understanding how her quiet presence would stave off boredom. I mean she had been sleeping for the majority of the time anyway.

"How am I helping with that?" She finally asked, genuinely curious as to why the man found her company entertaining.

"You see, now that's a good question," he drawled, and within a split second had appeared right in front of her, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

She had been caught off guard, obviously getting too comfortable in the presence of a criminal and murderer.

His face was mere inches away from hers and his body was so close she had already prepared herself for the inevitable crushing sensation.

She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to get some distance between them, only to have both of her wrists grabbed in one larger hand and pinned to the wall beside her.

"I had been asking myself that very question," He finished with a signature smirk.

Hinata struggled to pull her hands back but realised that physically he was much stronger than her. Her strength was reliant on her ability to use her jutsu, which was hindered by her inability to currently form any hand seals.

She hadn't been too worried before, but realising she was trapped and for the most part helpless, she began to struggle much more violently.

"Let me go!" She yelled, and by that I mean she raised her voice a bit higher than she usually spoke.

His smirk just widened in response and she focussed at looking at his chest, not risking contact with his dangerous eyes while he was being so aggressive.

With one last ditch effort she attempted to wrench her hands away from him to no avail. He had his body pressed flush against her and her cheeks growing a deep red. Her struggles subsided and she waited to see what he planned on doing.

"Are you going to entertain me, Hinata?" He asked suggestively, all but purring her name into her ear. She shuddered, and her blush intensified, was that what he wanted from her?

"N-no." she replied, shakily but firmly. She couldn't remember stuttering so much in years.

"Look at me," he ordered.

"Why? So you can t-trap me in some horrible genjutsu?" She retorted. There was no way she was going to be that foolish.

His other hand grabbed her chin and roughly turned her face towards him, and came in contact with her eyelids.

"Open them or I will kill you where you stand," he growled threateningly. She gulped but steadied her resolve as best she could.

"S-Some things are worse than death Sasuke-san."

"You will be fine," He assured her. She didn't trust him for a second but the idea now sounded better than being killed.

She opened her eyes, but they were cast downward at his soft lips rather than his piercing eyes. She could feel his irritation coming off him in waves.

"I'm losing my patience," he said, his voice was calm but the threat was all there.

She didn't understand his reasoning behind wanting her to look into his eyes if not genjutsu. But with the hand around her slender wrists tightening painfully she gave in and looked up into his eyes.

Nothing happened and instead of seeing blood red she was met with cool onyx. They looked into the depths of her doe-like lavender eyes and she thought she saw a hint of _something_ in the endless abyss.

And then she cursed her gullibility as they bled back to red. Her byakugan wasn't active but she could see a delay in one of the eyes changing to red. His right eye was now fully red while the other had half bled red, faded slightly and paused. A few moments later it joined the other eye as a fully formed sharingan.

"Can you fix it?" He asked, but Hinata could tell that he wasn't asking but telling her to do it. She frowned from him and wrenched her hands away from him successfully this time. He took a step back from her, seemingly in favour of giving her space.

"Byakugan!" she all but whispered, not liking to raise her voice, especially within closed spaces. She could see the chakra flow leading to his one eye was blocked and only had a small opening for chakra to leak through. Which she guessed was a problem if he wanted to use any of his abilities with one of his eyes lagging behind the other.

"Probably," She finally admitted, although she had no intention of helping an S-ranked criminal in such a way. It would be traitorous and someone was bound to find out what she did… somehow.

"Then fix it," he said matter-of-factly to her. She huffed at his distinct lack of "please" in that sentence and also at how he just assumed she was going to help him, like she owed him anything.

"I will n-not."

His temper instantly flashed into his eyes. She _had_ to heal his eyes, he had been unable to find a single other healer capable of doing anything for his eye, not even in the land of Iron where they had different methods of healing.

Moments later he once again had Kusanagi closing in on her neck, getting ready to strike if he could not get what he wanted from her. Nobody disobeyed him and lived to talk about it.

But as he his sword reached her neck he found himself jumping backwards to avoid a gentle fist to the neck. She screamed as black flame caught onto her cloak and she ripped it off of her before it could spread anywhere close to her long midnight hair.

The fire dissipated along with the cloak turning into a pile of ash. She wanted to curse at the loss of one of the only things stopping her from freezing to death, but she was raised better than that and would not let the choice words leave her mouth.

She charged at him with another gentle fist technique but before it could make contact with his shoulder, he had grabbed her wrist and wrenched it painfully behind his back. His blade came to rest at her neck again.

She tilted her head back, trying to get her face away from it, but ending up just giving him more access to her neck.

"You will heal me and then maybe I will let you leave here in one piece when this is all over," he growled into her ear which happened to be right beside his lips.

She gritted her teeth and forced chakra to her feet, slamming it into his shin. He cursed and out of instinct released her.

In a flash she was gone, door left standing wide open in her wake.

Fuck.

"Stupid girl." he cursed under his breath and before even thinking he had followed her into the fast-falling snow.

oOo

 **Thank you all for reading~ This chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected, 10 pages to be exact lol.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it though. I'm not sure when I'll next update as I want to also work on some different ideas as well as** _ **attempt**_ **to continue some old fanfiction; that is if I can get past all the cringe. But maybe some time next week.**

 **Please review if you liked it and want to find out what happens next ;)**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
